


Moving Right Along

by Dirty_Corza



Series: Sunset Yard [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Frontier AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A smart sharp-shooter always teaches his sister a thing or two.<br/>And Moriarty should always check who the passengers are before trying to rob them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Right Along

Harriet was fixing her hair when the carriage came to a halt. “Mr. Smith? Why are we stopping?” she called out to the driver. There was no answer, causing her to frown. “Mr Smith?”

There was a laugh outside the carriage, unfamiliar and haughty. “Don’t worry about Mr. Smith, miss, the one you should be worried about is you.”

Harriet’s face hardened with such a look of determination at those words. Assuming she was easy prey. A vagabond, probably one of the Mormor gang her brother John had warned her about. She got out the pistol from her purse, mentally thanking John for the thoughtful gift. “What, you’re going to rob me? Nothing more than some common criminal?”

The door was wrenched open, and a young man’s face appeared there, grinning with dark hair and dark eyes, though the grin faded when he realized he was looking up the barrel of a loaded and cocked gun.

“Five, four-“

“You’re not gonna shoot me are you? You’re a lady!”

Harriet laughed at that, “Oh, John would be so chuffed to hear you say that. Three, two-“

He backed away quickly, and she got a good look at him in the light. Not even carrying his own weapon, so he probably had backup somewhere. Leaving the carriage would be tempting fate.

“One.” She fired off the shot, clipping his hat, causing his eyes to grow wide. “I am going to visit my brother, and you are not going to stop me. We Watson’s are a stubborn bunch.”

He balked at her words. “Watson? John Watson is your brother? We’re leaving!” he yelled, clearly not to her as he turned to head up the hill, pausing only to spit in the direction of the blue carriage she was riding in. 

She waited until he was out of sight before cautiously getting out, finding Mr. Smith out cold, slumped over on his seat. She spilled a bit of water over his face with a small smile as he came too. “Come on, Mr. Smith. My brother’s reputation just saved our purses, and possibly our lives. Let’s go thank him, hm?”

“What? Oh, the robbers, they left? What? Right. Sunset Yard. We’re almost there. You’d best get seated again, Miss Watson.”

She smiled, climbing back in and settling down for the few short hours before they reached Sunset Yard. Mr. Smith had said they’d be there in time for supper, and even with this short stop it looked like they’d still make it.


End file.
